


Dragon Age Drabbles

by eiluned



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in the Dragon Age universe. Each chapter will have the prompt and pairing for that drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the icing on my cupcake! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: trembling hands, Cullen/Inquisitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature rating for this drabble.

Sometimes she sees a fine tremor in his hands, when he points to the map or reaches for his drink. She wouldn’t have even noticed if she didn’t watch him so closely, but she sees it and sees how he quickly reaches for his sword hilt, tucks his hand under the table, does something so no one will see that little sign of weakness.

His hands do not tremble when he touches her, not at first, anyway. They are strong and confident, all signs of lyrium pain vanished in the pleasure they find in each other. He holds her close with his steady hands, sinking them into her hair, trailing fiery touches over her skin. They tremble only when he comes undone in her body, but it’s a different kind of tremor, a good sort of weakness, one that he only shares with her.


	2. Filthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: filthy, Cullen/Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an explicit rating. Yeeaaahhhhhh! [fist pump]

She smirks at him, propped up on her elbows, her breasts thrust out and her thighs squeezed together.

“Oh my,” he says, an eyebrow cocked. “I never imagined the Herald of Andraste would have such a filthy mouth.”

“Does it bother you?” she replies, the curl of her lips belying the concern in her question; she knows it didn’t bother him as much as he knows she has an incredibly dirty imagination.

“It does,” he says, his voice a low rumble.

She shivers as he puts his knee on the bed beside her head, his cock thick and hard, hanging heavily away from his body. He’s smirking back at her, a dangerous expression, and he tangles a hand in her hair to pull her toward that cock.

“I can think of something better you can do with that filthy mouth.”


End file.
